


The Last Battle

by untouchablerave



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchablerave/pseuds/untouchablerave
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione come home to the Burrow and must continue with their lives in the wake of grief.





	1. I

With a loud crack, Harry, Ron and Hermione landed just outside the gate to the Burrow. Instinctively, they all held hands, tight enough to make their knuckles turn white, until they realised that it really was all over now. Hermione's face felt stretched awake, her eyes were sore, the fresh morning air soothed and scalded her face in equal measure. She felt as though she hadn't slept in weeks. She probably hadn't. 

Hermione let go of Harry and Ron's hands as they made their way to the front door of the Burrow. Ron took her hand again and held it tightly. She looked up into his piercing blue eyes, seeing the morning light dance on his freckles and remembered. Hermione gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, earning a ghost of a smile from Ron in return. 

Harry turned around, his hair flapping wildly in the gentle wind. All three of them were dirty, beaten black and blue, their clothes torn and ripped. Hermione looked at both of them and then down at herself, and slowly began to laugh. 

There was another loud crack behind them, as Molly, Arthur and George returned ahead of the other Weasleys.

“I know, Hermione,” said Arthur, digging around in his pocket for his wand, mistaking her hysterical laughter for tears.

“Someone take her to Azkaban,” Harry replied with smirk, as Arthur unlocked the door and led them all inside. “I think she's finally cracked.”


	2. II

A week after, Hermione still couldn't sleep. She sat awake at night, when the shadows of the Burrow held waiting terrors of everything she wanted to forget, next to the fire reading, anything to stop her from shaking with fear, reliving every spell, every whip of pain, every moment when she couldn't save someone she loved.

The stairs creaked as they always did when someone was descending to the ground floor. Usually it was Arthur, coming to make Molly some tea who preferred to stay in bed during her bouts of insomnia, or Percy, coming to take another book from the shelf and return to his room. This time it was Ron, dragging his blanket behind him like a small child.

“Everyone is awake,” he said softly. “I'm sure they'll be down for some tea soon.”

Hermione closed her book and placed it on the coffee table in front of the fire. She beckoned Ron over to sit on the sofa with her. Ron did so, and wrapped the blanket around them both, swaddling Hermione and bringing her close to his chest. She inhaled his scent, and buried her face into the crook of his neck. 

“I love you,” he whispered.

Hermione smiled against his skin and kissed him on his collarbone. “I love you,” she replied.

“I know I tell you every day... but...” he trailed off, his voice cracking.

“I know,” she soothed him, wrapping her arms around him tighter. “Do you think we'll ever be able to sleep ever again?”

Ron kissed the top of her head. “As long as we're together, awake or asleep, I don't mind.” They sat like that for a while longer, content in each other's company. “I'm always awake when you are," he said softly. "When you come downstairs... I just think it's best to give you space, to breathe... I mean, need space too. I just... I don't want to do the wrong thing.”

“You won't,” she reassured him. “You won't.” 

“I keep waiting for him to walk through the door,” said Ron, his voice cracking again, and sniffling loudly. “I keep waiting for him and George to crack up and say it was all some big joke.” Hermione didn't know what best to say, so she held him tightly and kissed his chest, as his body heaved with sobs.


	3. III

For the first time in a long time, Hermione slept through sheer exhaustion. After lunch she had gone upstairs to strip the bed of it's sheets, but instead just laid down on top of them and curled up on top of the duvet. At some point, Ron had come upstairs to help her, and instead, had laid down in her shadow, mirroring her position. He curled his body around her, protectively, and slept soundly too.


	4. VI

Early one morning, when Harry and Hermione were up before everyone else, their sleep patterns having returned to normal, Ron joined them and sat at the table. The three of them realised that they were once again alone, in the quiet, as the sunlight streamed in through the crack in the curtain.

“You're not going to start laughing again, are you?” Harry asked, but Hermione just smiled to herself. “There's something I want to ask you both,” he said instead, leaning forward in his chair. “It's not that I'm not appreciative, Ron, for all your family has done for me... it's just that Sirius left Grimmauld Place for me. I think it's time I went back.”

Ron nodded. “We'll help you clear it up a bit if you like?” he offered.

“Well, that's just it. It's a big house. Three bedrooms at least, and I only need one. Do you two want to come and live in it with me?” asked Harry.

“Harry, are you sure?” Hermione asked, with her browns knitted. 

“Yes, of course,” replied Harry. “Besides, I really don't fancy it being just me and Kreacher for the rest of our lives.”

Ron snorted. “I'd love that,” he said, and then looked over to Hermione, and took her hand. “We'd love that.”

“Where are you two at now anyway?” asked Harry. 

Ron stammered, the top of his ears going pink.

“Let's just say that at Grimmauld Place, we'd like to share a room,” interjected Hermione.

“Enough said,” Harry grinned. 

“Anyway, what's going on with you and Ginny?” Hermione asked.

“Well that's the other thing -,”

“What other thing?” Ron asked.

“I know I don't need to ask your permission -,”

“You slick git,” said Ron, with a hint of a playful smile on his lips. Harry and Hermione smiled too.


End file.
